Coexist
by sufyarnstevens
Summary: "Do you want to come with me?" He had the words but they balled up in his throat. And that's how he left her. No more, the Doctor promised himself. No more lives ruined. Gemma was after Donna and before Amy, she was the adventure that never happened. So what happens after Amy? "We can go anywhere, any time. The whole of time and space, the whole universe itself." 11th/OC


******Note: **The prologue occurs during the Tenth Doctor, David Tennant, and this is post Donna, pre Amy. Eleventh will be in the next chapter and so forth!**  
**

* * *

The Doctor took a deep breath as he pushed the handle of the Tardis door, and stepped into the cold night. The blue box let out a soft hum just as he shut the door, hoping to grant the Doctor at least a small amount of encouragement.

The Doctor stood there for a while, recollecting his thoughts and recounting the events of the day. "I'm here to thank her. No more, no less," he firmly told himself, and began walking to the corner house across the street.

The Doctor arrived just a few a days ago on a night like this. A silent night where the air was cool and the people settled in their abode.

He decided it was about time for him to take time off of saving the universe, giving ultimatums and visiting civilizations. Though the last sounds like a vacation itself, it was a task better experienced by two people. The Doctor and his companion. His constant companion, Danger. They always tell him, "Find someone. Don't travel alone." _Fine._ This time, he decided, he'll do as he's told.

But danger always has a way of finding the Doctor.

He thought it would be best to spend his newfound vacation by adopting a sense of normalcy. Because normal people don't usually attract danger, right? Right. He was going to enjoy his time, no running, no nonsense. Or at least he could try. His sense of normalcy led him to the beach. To relax and bask in the ambiance. It took the Doctor less than 5 minutes before he felt 'useless' and went off collecting seashells. And with those, he strung into a necklace which he gave a passing child. A child whose aunt became fond of him.

One thing led to another and the Doctor's first day off eventually led him to a cozy diner where he met Gemma.

"Doctor?"

There she was.

"I heard the Tardis," she almost shouted at him.

The Doctor smiled and, cocked his head back, "fancy a late night stroll to the Tardis?"

Quickly, Gemma grabbed a coat and rushed to the Doctor's side just as he reached the blue box.

"So," she started, "body snatching aliens and time traveling aliens in police boxes?"

"Well, you know. All in a day's work," the Doctor replied, glancing at the Tardis and back at Gemma. 'You came here to thank her.'

"Listen, Doctor. I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with you, that I wasn't there to help you stop them. I wish I could have been more-"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Gemma. You were brilliant." The Doctor replied.

She offered him a small smile, and the Doctor could tell she was hoping for more than just a walk to the Tardis. She was hoping for another adventure.

The truth was, it was the Doctor's doing that Gemma couldn't manage to keep up with him. He had even hoped she wouldn't stick around him. But like all the others, she did. It's wasn't that he wasn't ready for another companion or that he didn't like Gemma in particular, he quite liked her actually. It was that he wouldn't let himself ruin anyone else or their lives. Rose, Martha and, Donna. No more.

"Why are you here, Doctor? Not going to knock me out and kidnap me, are you? Tsk, tsk. Ditching me on the first and, knocking me out on the second. This will not make for a good speech on our wedding night." She smirked.

"What?" The Doctor asked, a faint wash of color appearing on his cheeks.

The Tardis doors fling open at that and the blue box emitted a high shriek as it flashed a hue of red at them.

"What?!" The Doctor jumped, shutting the doors and leaning on them to keep them shut.

The Doctor attempted a casual stance to Gemma's amusement. The blonde girl was suppressing a laugh and by the looks of it, her joke backfired as the Doctor noticed her cheeks awere the same shade of red as the Tardis lights.

_"Find someone…"_

"Well… I just came here to…"

He trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to finish that sentence. He wanted her to come with him, to travel with him. The Doctor and his companion.

_"Do you want to come with me?"_

He had the words but they balled up in his throat. Maybe knocking her out and kidnapping her wasn't a bad idea after all.

_"We can go anywhere, any time. The whole of time and space, the whole universe itself."_

But he promised himself. _No more._

_"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" _

Rose.

_"Well, you could always come with me."_

Donna.

_"Take a look."_

Martha.

'Nothing more, nothing less,' he reminded himself.

"…sorry. I just came here to thank you." The Doctor finally said.

Gemma's smile did not falter but the Doctor knew she was disappointed. And he knew she wasn't going to tell him that. She was going to smile and tell him that it was okay.

"Thank you, Doctor," she managed in a warm tone and, pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything," she continued before letting him go.

The Doctor looked at her again and offered her one last smile as he went into the Tardis. He didn't bear looking back. Though she put on a brave face, her eyes gave it away. The Tardis gave another soft hum just as before, and the Doctor put his hand on the handle.

"Sorry old girl. No more." He said as the pulled the handle down, off to nowhere.

_"Don't travel alone."_

* * *

**Note:** I really hope that you liked it and I'm really sorry if it was crap. Please do leave reviews on what you think about the story, about Gemma or anything that's bothering you or not! _Please do it as graciously and nicely as you can though_ :D Thank you for taking the time to read 'Coexist'.


End file.
